Yang Yo Seob
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '퍼퓸 (Perfume)right|200px *'Artista:' Yang Yo Seob (Beast) & Cube Girls *'Single:' Cube Voice Project 'Perfume' *'Pista:' 1 *'Género:' Pop Balada *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 30-Abril-2013 *'Agencia: 'CUBE Entertainment 'Romanización' Baram tago neukkyeojyeo wa euneunhan hyanggiga joha Jaseoge kkeullin deutae jakku nege kkeullyeogane Nado i sigani joha wae ireoke kkeulliji na Jjiritjjiritage nae simjangi dugeundaeneun geol Ilbun ilcho everyday hollin deutae jeomjeom kkeulline Bang an gadeuk peojin hyanggiga Ko kkeuteseo nareul michige hae Useummajeo hyanggeutae areumdapge kkochi pineun geol Idaero geudaero du baero i’ll never stop! Hana ppunin naui byeol dalkomhan neon ma special Hyanggie chwihaegago isseo Baby i want you girl sarangseureon ma special Tteollineun geu ipsure saljjak Ip matchugo fly naragal geotman gata Forever ever ever ever ever Forever ever ever ever ever Du son japgo sky gureum wireul naraga Forever ever ever ever ever Forever ever ever ever ever Uh ige museun hyanggiya Uh neoui joheun hyanggiga koreul jjilleo Uh wae ireoke joheulkka daldalhan rabendeogata Bol ttaemada neoneun saerowo Heum ne maeryeogeun eodikkajiingeoya? Boy I’m so to the stuck hollyeobeoryeosseo I’m in the end Ne nun ne ko ne ipsul hollin deutae seolle hyanggeutae Geureon nuneuro nal bojima Geureotago meoreojijido ma Neukkim joheun bame neo oneulttara waenji teukbyeolhae Idaero geudaero du baero i’ll never stop! Hanappunin naui byeol dalkomhan neon ma special Hyanggie chwihaegago isseo Baby i want you girl sarangseureon ma special Tteollineun geu ipsure saljjak Haneul wie jeo byeoldo seuchyeoganeun baramdo Seolleneun i sigani yeongwonhal sun eobseulkka? Oh~ Uri jigeum idaero maju anjeun geudaero Dalkomhan ne hyanggie Hanappunin naui byeol dalkomhan neon ma special Hyanggie chwihaegago isseo Baby i want you girl sarangseureon ma special Tteollineun geu ipsure saljjak Ip matchugo fly naragal geotman gata Forever ever ever ever ever Forever ever ever ever ever Du son japgo sky gureum wireul naraga Forever ever ever ever ever Forever ever ever ever ever 'Español' Lo siento en el viento, el leve perfume es bueno Como siendo tirado mediante un imán, yo sigo siendo atraído por ti Me gusta este momento también, ¿por qué estoy tan atraído por ti? Mi corazón late, electrizante 1 minuto, 1 segundo de cada día, me siento como que estoy poseído, sigo siendo atraído por ti El perfume que se extendió por toda la habitación hace que me vuelva loco de la punta de mi nariz Incluso su risa es fragante, como una hermosa flor floreciente Al igual que este, al igual que el doble, nunca voy a parar Eres mi única estrella, mi dulce, mi especial Me estoy emborracho de tu escencia Bebé Te quiero niña, mi amable, mi especial Levemente en tus labios temblorosos Quiero besarte, volar, me siento como si pudiera volar Por siempre siempre siempre siempre siempre Por siempre siempre siempre siempre siempre Voy a mantener tus manos y volar hacia el cielo por encima de las nubes Por siempre siempre siempre siempre siempre Por siempre siempre siempre siempre siempre ¿Qué es esta fragancia? Su buen perfume me hace cosquillas en la nariz ¿Por qué es tan bueno? Huele dulce lavanda Cada vez que te veo, es algo nuevo Hasta dónde va la vencida? chico Estoy tan a la engreída, estoy encantado por que Estoy en el final Sus ojos, su nariz, sus labios, me hechizan, revoloteando, fragante No me mires con esos ojos, pero, de nuevo, no te vayas muy lejos tampoco En esta noche para sentirse bien, usted parece aún más especial hoy Al igual que este, al igual que el doble, nunca voy a parar Eres mi única estrella, mi dulce, mi especial Me estoy emborracho de tu escencia Bebé Te quiero niña, mi amable, mi especial Levemente en tus labios temblorosos Las estrellas en el cielo, el viento que pasa Este corazón palpita rápidamente en estos momentos - ¿no puede serlo para siempre? Al igual que este en este momento, al igual que la forma en que se enfrentan entre sí Con su olor dulce Eres mi única estrella, mi dulce, mi especial Me estoy emborracho de tu escencia Bebé Te quiero niña, mi amable, mi especial Levemente en tus labios temblorosos Quiero besarte, volar, me siento como si pudiera volar Por siempre siempre siempre siempre siempre Por siempre siempre siempre siempre siempre Voy a mantener tus manos y volar hacia el cielo por encima de las nubes Por siempre siempre siempre siempre siempre Por siempre siempre siempre siempre siempre 'Hangul' 바람 타고 느껴져 와 은은한 향기가 좋아 자석에 끌린 듯 해 자꾸 네게 끌려가네 나도 이 시간이 좋아 왜 이렇게 끌리지 나 찌릿찌릿하게 내 심장이 두근대는 걸 일분일초 Everyday 홀린 듯 해 점점 끌리네 방 안 가득 퍼진 향기가 코 끝에서 나를 미치게 해 웃음마저 향긋해 아름답게 꽃이 피는 걸 이대로 그대로 두 배로 I'll never stop! 하나뿐인 나의 별 달콤한 넌 Ma special 향기에 취해 가고 있어 Baby I want you girl 사랑스런 Ma special 떨리는 그 입술에 살짝 입 맞추고 Fly 날아 갈 것만 같아 Forever ever ever ever ever Forever ever ever ever ever 두 손 잡고 Sky 구름 위를 날아가 Forever ever ever ever ever Forever ever ever ever ever Uh 이게 무슨 향기야 Uh 너의 좋은 향기가 코를 찔러 Uh 왜 이렇게 좋을까 달달한 라벤더 같아 볼 때마다 너는 새로워 흠 네 매력은 어디까지인 거야? Boy I'm so to the stuck 홀려 버렸어 I'm in the end 네 눈 네 코 네 입술 홀린 듯해 설레 향긋해 그런 눈으로 날 보지 마 그렇다고 멀어지지도 마 느낌 좋은 밤에 너 오늘따라 왠지 특별해 이대로 그대로 두 배로 I'll never stop! 하나뿐인 나의 별 달콤한 넌 Ma special 향기에 취해 가고 있어 Baby I want you girl 사랑스런 Ma special 떨리는 그 입술에 살짝 하늘 위에 저 별도 스쳐가는 바람도 설레는 이 시간이 영원할 순 없을까? Oh~ 우리 지금 이대로 마주 앉은 그대로 달콤한 네 향기에 하나뿐인 나의 별 달콤한 넌 Ma special 향기에 취해 가고 있어 Baby I want you girl 사랑스런 Ma special 떨리는 그 입술에 살짝 입 맞추고 Fly 날아 갈 것만 같아 Forever ever ever ever ever Forever ever ever ever ever 두 손 잡고 Sky 구름 위를 날아가 Forever ever ever ever ever Forever ever ever ever ever 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop